Evaluate the following expression when $b = 1$ and $a = 5$. $4$ $b$ $ + 10$ $a$ $ - 7$
Solution: Substitute $1$ for ${b}$ and $5$ for ${a}$ $ = 4{(1)} + 10{(5)} - 7 $ $ = 4 + 50 - 7 $ $ = 47$